


Midnight Mass

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampire Turning, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: They had everything planned out, they were just waiting a little longer, making sure everything was settled in, that they were comfortable, that Foggy had his time and life for as long as possible...It wasn't supposed to be like this
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Midnight Mass

Matt didn't want it to be like this... “Foggy,” The Devil of Hell's Kitchen leaned down, automatically reaching out and knowing it was useless as Foggy gasped and coughed, “It wasn't supposed to be like this.” Damn car bomb? Crash ending in a fireball? Matt had heard it go off as if he'd been standing on the vehicle, before he heard the gasping call of his name...

“Matt, I can't-”

“I know, I know,” Matt shifted him, wincing at the sudden explosion of wet coughing against his neck. Foggy didn't have long, didn't stand a chance, not with the shrapnel buried in his chest, “I didn't want it to be this way, but- I don't have a choice, I'm sorry.” Foggy's wheezing stalled for a moment, making Matt shake him hard, “No, not yet, you have to keep fighting come on, just a little longer.”

“Matt,” Foggy finally gasped, “Cold-”

Matt was tearing off his glove, “I know, buddy, stay with me, I need you to drink, come on.” The sting of his nails biting into his neck brought him back to reality. “Keep drinking, just stay awake and keep drinking.” Sirens suddenly came to life, the world around them suddenly coming back into focus the moment he felt Foggy latch on. “That's it, just, keep drinking.”

Matt didn't have a choice, feeling Foggy's grip weakening, he scooped him up and started climbing away from the police and medics starting to circle. “Can't-”

“Keep drinking Foggy, I'm alright.”

“Still cold, can't feel-”

Matt held him tighter, “I know, buddy, you're dying, you'll feel better after, but right now just keep drinking.”

“Isn't that bad for you?”

“I can get more, keep drinking. Told you it was a bad idea to go on a bender tonight...” Foggy let out a gasp of a laugh, weakly turning back to try to latch back on. “I've got you, just, let it happen.”

Matt's breathing turned choppy as he felt and heard Foggy's last exhale before he picked him up, wanting to get him home and cleaned up before he woke up...

-

Matt dropped the spoon he'd been using to stir in Foggy's preferred sugar into the coffee at the gasp and jump back, cataloging the groan as the horn that broke the silence faded into the distance. “Fuck, how much did I drink last night? Maaatt, why don't we have curtains? Hangover from hell already hitting in full force.”

Matt took a relieved breathe before he clinked the spoon against the mug, resulting in a whining groan, “Morning.”

“Seriously, why do we not have curtains? Fuck, I'm sun blind here.”

Matt gave a sad smile as he handed off his glasses, “These should help.”

“Mmmm, coffee, I love you.” Foggy shuffled up to hug him, “Musta drank more than I thought, don't even remember getting home, or naked... Why do I smell like your shampoo?”

“Mine might be a little easier on you than yours,” Matt admitted as he mourned the loss of heat to go with the body curling around him. “How are you feeling?”

“Other than like I've been hit by a bus... How rough did we get last night?”

Matt's eyes tipped upward, leave it to Foggy to be so obliterated he didn't even remember his own death. “Foggy, remember how I had to deal with a weapons deal going down last night?”

“And how you left me all alone, nursing a bottle of eel juice, yeah.”

“Do you remember the walk home?”

Foggy winced and licked his lips as he sipped his coffee, “What is this? Great, Matt you never burn the coffee... What happened? You zone out on something?”

“It's not burned, Foggy, you're just more sensitive to it now.” Matt's eyes winced shut at the gulp Foggy did, trying the coffee again, no doubt. “Maybe this would be a little easier on your stomach,” Foggy stopped breathing the moment Matt held up his arm, “Just, take a deep inhale, it should help.”

Foggy was harder to read now, with no heartbeat to help distinguish moods, but the moment he sniffed and then grabbed Matt's arm to inhale so deeply, Matt knew he understood, “Matt, what happened last night?”

Matt gave a forced smile, “Just, drink up, you'll need to keep your strength up, it can be a bit difficult to keep- things- in check for the first couple days. It's best to keep you well fed while you transition.”

“Matt?”

“You- you were dying, Foggy. I, I didn't have a choice.”

Foggy was nodding, running a hand through his hair and licking his lips, “Okay, fuck, okay,” Matt grabbed his arms, memories appeared to be crashing down, “Fuck, I guess you never know, huh?”

Matt shook his head as he held him close, “No, you never do.”

Foggy was nodding and holding him close before he suddenly laughed, “It's, weird, I just- I'm breathing heavy, I can feel like a panic attack starting but, I'm not like- I don't feel like I can't breathe or dizzy or-”

“I know,” Matt held him tight, “Just, breathe, concentrate on the sound of it, the feel of it, use it to calm the panic.”

“My chest should feel tight, my heart should be pounding, I shouldn't feel like I can breathe-”

“Foggy, just concentrate on breathing, let it be your focus, let it calm your mind.”

Foggy finally seemed to calm, though not until long after Matt felt his shirt getting soaked by tears as he held him close and kept his own breathing even and calm, “Okay, I think- it's settling in now.”

“Okay,” Matt hugged him tighter, “So, up for breakfast?”

Foggy nuzzled at him, “So, how do these things work?”

Matt smiled and let his lips pull back as he put pressure to extend his fangs, “Don't worry, you'll get use to them, for now, blood in the air will trigger them, so will adrenaline.”

“Then why haven't mine done that yet?”

Matt shrugged, “Usually the first time is triggered by your Sire teaching you how to feed.”

“Matt, we're not, I'm not- I'm not going to stalk the streets like some-”

Matt smirked, “Horned vigilante?”

Foggy grumbled as he pulled away, “You know what I mean!”

“Like it or not, Foggy, There are some things you will have to know how to do-”

“Yeah, I know, just, not today Murdock, I mean, we haven't even had my Wake yet...”

Matt froze for a minute, “Technically, Nelson, no one knows you died.”

Foggy jumped back, smiling, “Wait, does that mean?”

Matt nodded, “We've still got Nelson and Murdock, at least for, say, the next decade? Or until someone finally catches on.”

Foggy grinned, Matt smiled at the first show of fangs, “So, we don't have to-”

“Nope, not for a long while,” their biggest worry, planning, on 'the big day' was that Nelson and Murdock would have to die with Foggy Nelson, for fear of tracking back to Matt once they both took a sabbatical after the change, giving them time for Foggy to know and experience his new life, afterlife, before coming back to a new life for them.

“So, from one, old ass vamp, to a newbie... What's some helpful tips do you have for me?”

Matt smiled, licking at his fangs as Foggy crowded him, “Just, don't think about how good someone smells, how they'd taste, slipping over your tongue, or feel pouring down your throat.”

Foggy let out a rumble as he suddenly slammed Matt back into the counter, growling as he kissed and pinned his hands before pulling back when Matt felt stinging in his lips and smelled blood in the air. “Fuck, I'm sorry-”

Matt rumbled, deep, dangerous as he pulled Foggy back, hopping back onto the counter to trap him in the circle of his legs and pull him closer, “Did I say stop?”

“You said not to, and I instantly did it and-”

“Nelson, if you can't tell I was winding you up, we've got some communication problems.” Foggy opened his mouth, a whine in his throat before Matt put a hand over it to stop him, “It's your turn, to pick me up and fuck me against the wall so hard you make me scream.” Matt practically purred at the feral growling before Foggy was on him again.


End file.
